Dark Angel: PlayAlong
by elle6778
Summary: COMPLETE. A short romance centering on Max and Alec. Starts during Hello Goodbye. Fluffy stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

A/N: This story picks up halfway into Hello Goodbye, modified to suit my liking! I have actually set up a framework for the story before I even started typing, but next thing I knew, it grew a mind of its own and started writing itself. It was meant to be a short standalone story, but it dragged on a bit.

**Play-along: Chapter 1:**

Back at Max's apartment, Alec and Max were having a conversation about Ben.

"I killed him," Max said, not seeing the surprised look on Alec's face as she tried to hold back her tears.

"He asked me to, so I did" Max said, her voice broke slightly and her eyes filled with tears "And then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away,"

Tears ran down Max's cheeks. Unsure what to do in the face of a sobbing Max, Alec tentatively put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her hair tenderly.

"Max, I'm sorry," Alec whispered. He knew how hard it could be to be forced to kill someone you cared about. He was not able to do it himself. He was thinking of Rachel, and of Max, as he remembered the time he had the micro-explosive lodged in his brain-stem.

He was also sorry he brought the topic up. Sorry he made her re-live her pain of losing Ben. He squeezed her shoulders, "It's late, and you should get some rest,"

Max nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She looked at Alec, "You shouldn't go back to your place. They might look for you there. Stay here tonight,"

Alec rubbed the back of head, hesitating, not wanting to impose on her more than he already had done, considering the state she was in. "You sure? I could crash at Joshua's,"

"Its okay, Alec. Like you said, it's late. You could take the couch,"

"Okay," Alec replied, moving towards the couch. Max gave him a small smile and went back to her room.

………………………

It was the middle of the night. Alec was woken up by the sounds of strangled sobs coming from Max's room. He slid off the couch and tip-toed quietly to the room, wanting to check if she was alright. He stopped beside her bed, seeing her tear stained face and the restless tossing of her body. He reached out a hand to gently soothe her, careful not wake her.

Max's eyes opened at his touch. He froze, tensing himself in readiness of some form of attack. She started at him with luminous eyes, wet from her tears.

"Hold me please," she said in a small voice, shaking from emotion.

A look of surprise crossed his face then he nodded slowly, climbing into her bed and putting his arms around her tenderly.

With Alec's arms securely around her reminding her of the comfort she had back in Manticore with her siblings, Max soon fell asleep.

……………………….

Alec had expected to be battered into a pulp when Max woke up to find him in her bed the next morning, (Never mind it was her who invited him in!), but was pleasantly surprised to find her in a good mood. _All that talking must have done her some good,_ he thought.

"You better lay low until we get this whole mistaken-identity thing sorted out" she said, hugging her arms around her body to ward off the morning chill as she walked him out of her apartment.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, maybe I'll crash at Joshua's. Think he'll mind?"

Max grinned, "Are you kidding? He'll love it"

Alec turned to face Max, "Well, thanks for saving my butt, again. Must be hard, huh? Having me around? Some guy with Ben's face, making you think about things you'd rather forget?" he felt a lump forming in his throat, regret in his eyes for just being who he was.

"Yeah. That's probably why I'm such a bitch to you sometimes. Sorry… I really don't mean it, sometimes," Max said, looking down sheepishly. Deep down, she knew that she was a bit harsh on Alec. Even OC thought that she should let up on him. She couldn't imagine that of all people, she had actually confided in Alec. _Probably because he understands what its like, and he doesn't judge,_ she thought. She felt better now that she got the entire incident off her chest, she was glad Alec was there to listen.

"Maybe," Alec said with a smile, moving closer to Max and putting his arms around her, he said, "Or, you know, maybe it's 'cause I'm such a pain in the ass sometimes…"

Max smiled as Alec detached his arms from her shoulders, and said, "Be careful"

"Always," he replied as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a long kiss on her forehead, "Thanks, Max"

………………………….

Across the road, Logan was standing partially hidden by his car. He clenched his hands into fists as Alec put his arms around Max. _What does he think he's doing?_

Alec turned his back to him, facing Max.

Then Logan heart practically stopped as he saw Alec leaning down to kiss Max. Jealously flared up inside him, flashing across his eyes.

…………………………..

Later that day, Max visited Joshua. Alec had forced him to make Annie leave for his own protection, but he had taken it really hard, and now Max was desperately trying to console him. In his distracted state, Joshua had absent mindedly started fiddling with the pendant hanging around his neck, drawing Max's attention to it for the first time. As the pendant fell to his chest, Max saw the Familiar's caduceus symbol on it.

Max grabbed the pendant in her hand, "Joshua, where did you get this?"

"Father gave it to me," he answered.

Max removed her glove from her hand and compared the pendant with the matching symbol on her palm she got from the fight with the familiars. '_I need to tell Logan',_ she thought reluctantly. _'But I don't want to see him. I don't want to risk infecting him again.'_

…………………………….

Logan's apartment was in darkness as Max went over to the whiteboard and hung the pendant on it. She drew a circle around the pendant and added arrows from 'Sandeman' to 'Breeding Cult'. She stood staring at it for a moment before turning to sneak back out. Then the lights suddenly came on.

"Hi there!" Logan greeted Max with fake joviality.

"The lights were out. I didn't know you were home," Max said lamely. She looked closer at Logan. '_Has he been drinking?' _she wondered, detecting the smell of alcohol in the air.

"'Cause if you did, you wouldn't have come, huh?" Logan smirked.

Max ignored his comment, "I found this around Joshua's neck. He said Father gave it to him. It's the same symbol the breeding cult uses"

"So Sandeman is one of White's cult loonies, huh? Woo-hoo," Logan said drunkenly while pouring another drink.

"Logan, there's a connection between the breeding cult and Manticore," Max said, her patience running thin. She did not peg Logan as the drinking type, but evidently he was.

"Maybe I oughta do an Eyes Only hack, huh? I mean, this is a _big_ news day. In case you hadn't noticed, I tried paging you. Wanted to talk to you, but, uh...guess you were busy," Logan said sarcastically, walking towards her.

Seeing that she could not get through to him when he was in this state, Max tried to leave. Logan blocked her exit, while she tried to get pass him without touching him. Getting irritated, she said, "Cut it out"

"I could keep you here all night. Or at least till I drop dead" Logan laughed maniacally.

"I've said everything I needed to say,"

"I don't think so. I think there's something else. Or is it some_one_ else?"

Confused now, Max frowned, "What?"

Logan looked into her eyes, "I needed to talk to you, so I came by your apartment...and I saw him leaving…I mean, if I've got it wrong, just say so" he stammered.

Max looked at him silently. _Alec_, she thought. _He saw Alec leaving_.

"Tell me it's not true," Logan pleaded.

Anguished look in her eyes, Max said, "I can't… It's over between us,"

Logan's face reddened, "So it's true then? You left me for that screw-up? Tell me. I want to hear you say it" Logan spat angrily.

Max could not make herself say the words.

"I don't believe you," Logan said, snorting, "You just want an excuse to drive me away. No, I don't believe it,"

Max shoulders hunched in defeat. She really did not need this conversation. She started walking towards the door again, and this time Logan made no move to stop her. At the door, she turned, "Whatever you have to tell yourself, Logan. We're done. Get used to it," she paused, hand pushing the door open, "and for the record, Alec is not a screw-up,"

Logan stared at the door swinging shut behind Max's retreating back.

…………………………

A couple of nights later at Crash, Max, OC and Sketchy was sitting at a table with beers in their hands, observing the antics of yet another girl at the bar who was throwing herself at Alec. A blonde this time.

"I cannot believe his luck with chicks. I mean, how does he do it? I tried every one of his tips, but still nothing" Sketchy said despondently to OC and Max, who laughed at the expression on his face.

"You fool, have you seen yourself in the mirror? Max's boy over there is hot. He doesn't have to _do_ anything. They _offer_ themselves up to him," OC said, her afro curls bobbing up and down as she shook her head at Sketchy's ignorance.

"He's not my boy," Max said in reflex. Hmm, what OC said was true. It was the girls who keep throwing themselves at him. He just appeared to be such a slut because he always humored them. As if its such a sacrifice for him, Max snorted. He was probably more than happy to _please_ them all.

"Hey, boo, Logan's here. Think he's looking for you," OC nudged Max, indicating the door.

Max looked up and caught Logan's eyes. He smiled. She groaned, _Oh no, not again. Really not up to another session of relationship talk,_ she thought. Max stared fixedly into her beer, wishing herself anywhere but there at Crash.

Logan reached their table, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" he said, looking at Max, then pointedly OC and Sketchy. Max was disgusted, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. _Is he drunk again?_

Getting the hint, OC and Sketchy got up and headed towards the pool table. OC gave Logan a warning look as she brushed past him. He ignored her.

"What do you want, Logan?" Max asked impatiently.

Logan looked around them, ignoring her question, "So where's your boy-friend?" He eyes locked on Alec with the Blonde. He raised his eyebrows, and smirked at Max, "I wouldn't have said you were the sharing type, Max. Tsk…tsk… Or is it over already?"

"It's none of your business how I run my relationship, Logan," Max said, rapidly getting annoyed. She was not sure if she was more annoyed with Logan or with the fact that Alec was ruining her cover story.

"Ah, Max… You can't expect _him_ to be serious. You can't keep him on a leash. He is an animal," Logan said condescendingly.

Max could feel her hackles rising. "I can't believe you actually said that. Comparing us with animals? Haven't you heard? We ARE part animal. And I don't want to keep him on a leash. I don't have to. We have an understanding," Max said.

"You can't lie to me, Max. I know there's nothing going on between you," Logan taunted her.

"What do I have to do to convince you, huh?" Max said in exasperation, her temper flaring. She thought it going to be hard to break off because of her feelings for him. She did not anticipate that it was going to be hard because of his utter refusal to let go, even when she had. Her irritation with the entire situation was actually making it easier for her. She got up suddenly; flashing a glare at Logan's startled expression.

Max stalked over to the bar.

Alec noticed her approach purposefully towards him out of the corner of his eyes. _Uh-oh, what did I do now?_ he thought, fear rising slightly. Keeping a wary eye on Max, he smiled to the blonde in front of him, "Look, sweetheart, you might want to go to the washroom. It's cute, but there's a little smudge on your face,"

The girl gasped, hand raised to her cheeks, and turned to rush to the washroom.

_Phew, just in time,_ he thought as Max reached his side. He felt her grab the back of his neck. _Huh?_

"Play-along" she hissed at him, "or I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week,"

"Wh…" his eyes grew larger as she pulled his head down and captured his lips in hers.


	2. PlayAlong Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

A/N: This story picks up halfway into Hello Goodbye, modified to suit my liking!

**Play-Along: Chapter 2**

"Wh…" his eyes grew larger as she pulled his head down and captured his lips in hers.

_What the hell! _Alec stilled for a moment before his reflex kicked in. He moved his lips on hers tentatively. Then, growing bolder, his tongue reached out to caress hers. _Soft and sweet_. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt blood rush from his head to his groin. He heard Max moan as he deepened the kiss, sucking her tongue and lips hungrily. His brought his hands up to weave his fingers in her hair, keeping her exactly where he wanted her to be.

The sudden wolf-whistle and cheers startled Alec into awareness. He lifted his lips reluctantly from Max and felt the fog slowly clearing his head. Then it hit him. _Shit! What happened? This is MAX for goodness's sake! I am so screwed! _ He looked down at her, his hands still in her hair, trying to gauge her reaction.

He saw Max as she came back to reality and stiffened in his arms. She blushed for a moment, then glared up defiantly at him, "Don't you dare say a word! I said play-along!" she hissed, throwing a furtive glance across the room at Logan.

_Logan!_ "Max, what are you doing? What are WE doing? Logan saw that!" Alec said desperately, looking at her with a frown of confusion. Then it dawned. He began to feel really uncomfortable with the suspicious thought in his head.

"Okay, Max, tell me now. What's with Logan?" he demanded, keeping his voice low. To all appearances, they were having a lover's conversation – her arms around his neck, his hands still caressing her head.

Max looked down, "I guess you're going to find out sooner or later. I told Logan you and I were together,"

Alec looked dismayed, "What? Are you kidding?"

"This virus thing isn't going anywhere, and I can't afford any more accidents," she explained.

"Why do you have to drag _me_ into it?" Alec asked, annoyed now.

"I had to push him away"

"Yeah, so blame Alec, 'cause he's just the kind of jerk that'd steal another guy's girl… Max, whatever's going on with you and Logan has nothing to do with me, okay? I'm not going to be the bad guy," Alec said, loosening his grip on her head.

Max grabbed his hands, pleading "Please, Alec… Don't do this. Just help me this once,"

He had a soft spot for Max, and he knew it. _But this is all so wrong!_ Alec sighed. He nodded, looking in Logan's direction. Logan did not look happy at ball. Surprise. Surprise. Alec also noticed OC and Sketchy looking at them with slack jaws. He groaned inwardly.

Logan was fuming. He could not believe that Max actually left him for that screw-up loser of a transgenic. Not wanting so see anymore love-play between Max and Alec, he stood up and stormed out of Crash.

……………………………..

Back at Joshua's, Alec was lying down on the couch, staring up at the cracked plaster on the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

_Flashback_

At Max's cell in Manticore;

"We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner" he had actually looked forward to it when he saw how hot she was.

At the lab tech's motel room;

"I owe you, Max. I know I screwed things…"

"Shut up! And listen, 'cause I'm only saying this once. That guy was the last chance for me and Logan. He's gone, and it's your fault. Don't think I'm ever getting over that" He never felt he could screw things up that much. He saw the hopelessness in her eyes and thought that he may be better off dead.

At the museum, stealing the baseball;

"Read my lips, pretty boy. Get a life, get a job, and stop sticking your nose into mine. Don't make me kick your ass!"

"You know, this whole tough-chick act thing is really unbecoming. 'I'm gonna bounce you on your ass. I'm gonna smack your bitch head.' It's so unfeminine" he grinned, actually finding her treatment of him rather refreshing after having a constant stream of girls simpering and throwing themselves at him.

His conversation with Logan in the sewers;

"It's just 'cause she's hot, you know" he had told Logan, "You honestly think we'd be down here in this mouldy dump looking for God-knows-what if she were ugly?" Thinking that Logan had to be blind if he could not see that. Now Alec was more than capable of appreciating a unique beauty like Max.

Outside the Blowfish Tavern;

"That's okay, there's a line around back. Girls show up, and management picks the good ones" he tried really hard to keep a straight face while saying that to a pissed off Max.

"No way!" she had protested, the expression on her face priceless.

"Come on, Max, don't sell yourself short. I mean, you've got a decent shot," more than decent, he had thought at that time. The management would PAY her to go in.

In a closet;

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me…tell me that he's worth all this trouble, Max. I mean, tell me how he...how he rocks your world. Something" he had asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. But Max remained silent. "Maxie? Hey. You and Logan _have_ done it, right? I mean, before the whole virus thing, you knew each other for like, what, a year? Max?" He was incredulous at the thought that they had a YEAR and did NOTHING. If he was in Logan's shoes…

At her apartment;

"Hold me please," He could remember circling her soft body with his arms as she fell asleep. And the peace he felt falling asleep breathing in her scent, burying his face in her neck.

At Crash

His shock when she captured his lips in a kiss. Her soft lips caressing his, driving him to distraction. Making him want more. Hoping for more.

_End Flashback_

Alec sat up, running his hands through his hair helplessly, groaning as he realised his predicament. He was attracted to Max? _Didn't see that coming did you, Alec?_ _Great… just great! What do I do now?_

_I need to tell her… I need to tell her I cannot 'play-along'. I can't do this to myself…It's not fair to either of us._

t.b.c

A/N: So, any good? Please tell me what you think! Hit the review button!


	3. PlayAlong Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

A/N: This story picks up halfway into Hello Goodbye, modified to suit my liking!

**Play-Along: Chapter 3**

The next morning at Jampony, Normal was hollering as usual, "Bip, bip, bip! Get a move on, you reprobates!"

He caught OC's eyes, "Hey, where's Missy-Miss?"

OC rolled her eyes, "My boo have some _female_ problem that you don't know nothing about. She won't be it in today,"

Alec heard OC's as he entered Jampony, late as usual. But at least this time he had someone to blame – Max. Max and her uncharacteristic behaviour yesterday.

"Why can't you all be like Golden Boy here, huh? Now him – he's someone with potential. Not like you lot of losers," Normal complained, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

"Hey, buddy! What's up," Alec clasped Normal's hand.

"Missy-Miss didn't turn up again," Normal grumbled, shaking his head and walking away.

OC walked up o Alec, pinning him with her no-nonsense stare, "What's up with you and my boo?"

Alec shrugged, "Who knows?"

"You better not let Original Cindy know that you're playing her boo. What with the kiss and all. Or I'll smack your ass!"

"Listen, OC. I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers, alright. And I didn't do anything," Alec said, irritated. _Why is it he always get blamed for everything that goes sideways_, he wondered.

OC looked at him searchingly with knowing eyes, and said "Whatever. You better treat her right, you hear me?"

Alec turned his eyes heavenwards… _I give up_.

………………………..

Max closed her eyes as he trailed kisses from her cheek to her ears, nipping at her smooth skin along the way. He kissed his way across her face, bypassing her lips to the other ear.

"Kiss me…" Max pleaded, offering her lips to him. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Patience…" he said, his lips moving over her pulse point, sliding his hands up her top over her ribs.

Max's breath hitched in her throat. Her hands followed his lead. She pressed her palm against his hard pectorals, sighing in appreciation as she felt the warm, hard muscles. His groan of pleasure aroused her even more.

"Max… I want you" he rasped against her throat, grabbing her hand and rubbing his rough thumb over her wrist. It was incredibly erotic, and they were still fully dressed.

"Alec…"

thump-thump-thump

"Alec…?" Max looked at him in confusion. _Why was she making out with Alec?_

Then suddenly, Max bolted upright in her bed, gasping for breath. Realisation dawned in her eyes.

"Heat dreams.." she groaned desperately. She thought about all the push-ups and the cold showers she was going to need to have for the rest of the day. She could not even turn up to work. With the number of males in Jampony, it was not advisable anyway.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP

_Damn, did OC forget her keys?_ Max thought. She jumped out of her bed and padded across to the door, reaching out a hand to the knob.

"OC… What would you have done if I am out, huh?" Max said with a grin, opening the door.

Alec stood at the door, looking at her, entranced. There was this warm, sultry scent coming from her. He breathed in and felt himself grew warm. His mind clouded over.

"Hi, Max" Alec greeted her softly, not realising he sounded predatory.

_Uh-oh,_ _this not good,_ she thought briefly. She could see the hungry expression in his eyes. Then, _Hmm… Alec does look kinda tasty…_ She let her eyes travel up and down his body, lingering longer on strategic points of interest. She could feel herself flush with desire. She sniffed the air, smelling testosterone, and said seductively, "Alec… Wanna come in?" His scent was making her secrete more pheromones.

Alec gulped, his eyes glazing over as his senses were assaulted by more of her pheromones. He could feel his skin tingling, and his hands itching to grab her. He forcibly held them back from reaching out to her. Too late, he realised that she was in heat.

He stepped in, locking the door behind him while keeping his eyes locked on Max. She was wearing a tiny tank top and shorts. He could see the desire in her eyes. He reached out a hand to her as he stalked towards her.

Max saw him approach and took a step towards him. In a flash of momentary sanity, she thought, "Max, what do you think you are doing? This is ALEC, for goodness's sake. He is your friend! The perpetual pain in your ass!" she stopped. Then another voice, "No…no…no… Alec is your boy. He's hot. He's strong. And he's HERE. Don't be stupid, girl. You heard me, Max! Scratch your itch!" She took another step and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Alec grinned as Max latched to him, his hands finding their way to her rounded ass. His eyes sought hers as he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. She started rubbing herself on him, moaning at the friction it caused between them. He hardened painfully.

It was his turn to groan, "Max…". He moved one hand up her arm to her shoulders, rubbing her soft, smooth skin. He whispered to her "You are beautiful, you know that?" gazing into her eyes, pupils dilated with arousal.

Max ran one hand under his shirt, feeling the ripples of his muscles. Max touched him, smiling in satisfaction as he gasped. She pressed her lips against his, nibbling his lips. In her excitement, she bit down hard.

The sudden sting on his lips jolted Alec from his haze. He sobered as he realised what they were doing. He couldn't do this, however much he wanted to. Their friendship was too important. He paused, taking a deep breath, "Max?"

"Hmm…?" she answered, not a pause in her torture of his neck. Which he was sure would leave very obvious marks for all to see for days.

"Max. Stop," he said, reluctantly pulling her arms away from him and detaching her legs from his hips. Immediately, he felt the loss of her warmth as she slid off the table in front of him, confusion and hunger evident in her eyes.

Alec quickly held his sleeve to his nose to keep from breathing too much of her pheromones. He grabbed a clean kitchen towel and held it under the tap. Suddenly a cold, wet towel landed on Max's face. Reality started to sink in again, realisation crossing her face. Alec watched as she struggled to gather herself together.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Alec! Didn't mean to.." she backed quickly away from him, yanking her top up into place. She blushed.

He grinned, holding the damp towel to his nose, "No problem, Max. Its difficult, but I am quite willing to sacrifice myself for your pleasure,"

Max gaped, incredulous, "I can't believe you can joke at a time like this! Do you have any idea what could have happened? What we could have done?" she shrieked.

"Hey, Max… You hurt my feelings. I am not THAT bad? Let me think… I could have sworn that I actually managed to please you just now," Alec said, pretending to remember. _As if he will ever forget_, he thought in self mockery.

Max felt the heat rise as she remembered what they were doing, her body staring to release even more pheromones again in response. She groaned as she locked her eyes on his.

"Max…" Alec warned, his turn to back away now. Her pheromones were beginning to affect him again. He could feel himself harden. Max noticed it too.

Alec saw her luscious lips curve into a feline smile, and knew he was lost.

t.b.c.

A/N: Review and let me know if you liked this!


	4. PlayAlong Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

**Play-Along: Chapter 4**

Alec cursed as the glaring sun shone through his eyelids, effectively waking him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, clearing the cobwebs from his sleep induced mind.

Then he remembered. And his shoulders slumped.

_Max._ He looked around. He was on the couch. _Where is she?_ As soon as the thought passed his mind, he heard footsteps from her room.

Max stopped as she saw him, and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Glad to see you awake. Good thing I came home when I did," OC came out behind Max, disapproving frown on her face, "Couldn't leave you two kids alone without you misbehaving,"

Max almost groaned as she remembered. Alec had Max pinned on the floor, caressing every bit of her body he could lay his hands on. When she came back to the apartment last night, OC had taken a look at the state the two of them were in and decided to take matters into her own hands. With the help of an iron. OC figured that they couldn't do much if Alec was unconscious.

Alec touched the bump at the back of his head gingerly and winced, "OC, was it absolutely necessary for you to bash me this hard?"

OC chuckled, "Boy, I saved you from one very embarrassing morning after, a'ight. So stop whining. I gotta blaze, or Normal's gonna have my ass. Later," she walked out, shutting the door with a bang behind her, leaving Max and Alec alone.

Alec was still on the couch. Max was standing by the kitchen counter, fiddling with the hem of her jumper.

"Well… Good thing OC came home," Alec said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Max said.

Silence.

"Hey…" Max said… "Look…" Alec said at the same time.

They caught each others eyes and laughed, breaking the tension.

Max leaned forward against the counter, burying her face in her hands, groaning, "I am so sorry Alec. This is painfully embarrassing,"

Alec laughed walking over to her, "Like I said yesterday… No problem! Sorry it didn't last long. But you did enjoy it, right?" She swatted his arm. "Seriously, Max. I mean, it's not like you have any control over it, right. And my defence is – me neither,"

Max stared at him, frowning, "What do you mean, you neither. You're not the one in heat,"

"Oh, forgot. You weren't there when they found out about it,"

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Max asked, curious.

"When you go into heat, you release pheromones. And those pheromones affect us male transgenics like heat affects you, almost. Blinded by desire to do only one thing – copulate, in Manticore's terms," Alec explained, wry grin on his face.

Max started at him, aghast, "What! Argh! That explains it!" _No wonder he was all over me. I didn't even stop to think how strange it was that he was interested. I guess I just pegged him down as being a normal horny male. He probably won't do it under normal circumstances, _she thought Max felt a bit uneasy (or was it disappointed?) when that thought crossed her mind.

"I guess Renfro would have better luck if she had waited till your heat before sending me as your breeding partner, huh!" Alec smirked.

Max gaped at him with an incredulous look on her face, and smacked him upside the head, "Shut-up! Don't be such a smart-ass!"

At Jampony…

"Here Missy-miss," Normal tossed Max two packages, "Sector 4 and 6. Bip! You gotta make up for yesterday,"

Max made a face. OC rolled her eyes. Alec smirked.

"I'll be right on it Normal," Max said in a resigned tone, turning towards the exit while trying to stuff the packages into her bag. She frowned as she bumped into someone blocking her exit. Ready to give whoever it was a tongue-lashing, she looked up... and froze.

"Zack?" she whispered, searching his eyes for signs of recognition_. Why was he here? Was he not supposed to be at the farm? _She wondered.

Zack grinned, "Maxie… Glad you remembered me," He took a step towards her.

Max closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her face breaking into a smile. "God, I am so happy to see you… What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Tell you later," he said solemnly, looking around at the crowd which was gathering around them uneasily.

"Well…well… If it isn't Sam. Just disappeared into thin air. I expected more from you, boy," Normal said sarcastically.

"Erm… so sorry, sir. I had a family emergency to deal with. I apologise for causing you inconvenience," Zack said sheepishly, his eyes downcast until Normal's gaze.

Normal huffed and turned to go, somewhat mollified by the respectful way Zack addressed him.

Max walked Zack to the lockers where OC and Alec were standing staring at them. "Guys, you remember Zack?"

OC nodded, "Sure thing, boo. Your brother, right. Welcome back,"

Alec just inclined his head at Zack, acknowledging his presence. He remembered him alright. He remembered the way Zack, Max's _brother,_ looked at her in a very un-brotherly way. He wondered if this was the reason Zack came back. To finish off what he started the last time. _Its Max's call. None of my business, _he thought. _Then why are you clenching your hands into fists, huh!_ An annoying voice spoke up in his mind.

Max noticed the look that passed between Alec and Zack. Both of them have the Manticore mask on, an instant and unmistakable sign that both their guards were up. She wondered what was up with them, and tried to diffuse them simmering tension before it could develop any further, "Zack, you wanna come with me. I have some deliveries to make. We can catch up,"

Tearing his eyes away from the staring contest he was currently engaging in with Alec, he turned to Max and gave her an indulgent smile, "Sure. Sounds good,"

Alec wanted to gag. He snorted in disgust and turned away to go deliver his packages. Max was a big girl. _She will figure out what's going on soon enough, _he thought.

t.b.c.


	5. PlayAlong Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

**Play-Along: Chapter 5**

As Max and Zack headed out to Sector 4, she updated him with what she was up to since he went to the farm. He told her that he came looking for her because he had been having flashbacks. Max stopped her bicycle, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Zack, the last time we met, you thought there was something going on between us, remember?" Max asked hesitantly.

He gave her a wry smile, "Yeah, I remember, Max. I know you see me as a brother and the entire thing freaked you out. But it's not something I can help feeling,"

"Why? It's just the dots in your head not connecting the way it should be. We were not like that," Max insisted gently.

He took a deep breath a deep weariness crossing his face, "Well, there's that as well. But there's something else. I remember more now. I have always had feelings for you, Max. Not the brotherly type either. I can't help it. You never realised it 'cause I kept it from you, not wanting to ruin what we have…" he paused trying to gauge her reaction, not entirely sure how to continue.

Max wasn't sure what to make of Zack's confession. It was unnerving to find that someone you have always viewed as your brother felt more for you. She admitted that physically, she found Zack attractive, but that's the way Manticore made the x-series. But she never felt the urge to pounce on him. She snorted inwardly, like she ever felt like doing that to anyone. Alec's face flashed in front of her. _Whoa! Backtrack! What's that about?_ This heat episode must have affected her more than usual.

The Zack continued, "It's not important now anyway. Looks like you finally came to your senses about Logan. But why Alec?"

Hearing what Zack was saying, Max's face scrunched in confusion, "Huh? Alec? Why did you say that? There's nothing going on between Alec and me," She was sure no one had told Zack about Alec's role in her break-up with Logan.

"Max, you don't have to lie to me. I could smell him all over you. And you all over him, so don't bother hiding it,"

Realisation dawned, "Oh, that!" Max said with relief.

"What do you mean – that?" Zack asked, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Max explained the incident resulting from her heat, skipping the details. Some things were too embarrassing to be shared with someone who was essentially, your brother.

Zack frown grew deeper as he heard the recount of the event_. That bastard, fooling around with Max. Well, at least it didn't get out of hand._ He had thought the worst when he smelled Max's scent all over Alec. Zack realised that whether or not Max wants him in that way, he would always want the best for her. And he knows that the best for her may not be himself. Not that it will stop him from trying.

……………………

Scanning the room for her friends, Max walked into Crash with Zack close by her side. OC and Sketchy were sitting at their usual table. Max grabbed Zack's hand to pull him in that direction.

Alec was also in his customary position; at the pool table with yet another air-head hanging from his arm. Good thing Logan was not here to see that. Max shook her head as the red-head trailed her blood-red nails down the side of his neck. His neck still bore signs of their activity last night, noticeable now that he took off his turtleneck. Probably forgotten about the marks. She grinned. It would be interesting to hear how he explains that away to his latest conquest. She saw him flash an uncomfortable smile at the girl before inching away from her subtly. Not subtle enough as Max noticed the indignant look on the girl's face. _Hmm… That is odd,_ she thought_. Maybe the marks bother him? Nah! She's probably just not his type._ She saw as he turned in her direction. Spotting her, he gave her a cocky smile, which faded a second later as he spotted Zack beside her. He turned abruptly back to his game.

Max frowned, _what was his problem with Zack? And for that matter, Zack's reaction to Alec was a bit weird too_. Shaking her head, she turned to talk to OC.

Alec let his gaze wander to the table where his friends were sitting, chatting. Max was laughing at something Zack said. He frowned as he saw Zack stretched his arm over the back of Max's chair, another hand on the table. His entire posture screamed possessiveness – towards Max. _ I should have a word with Max about Zack. But then again, Max doesn't seem all that bothered. Maybe now that Logan's out of the picture, she's interested. After all, she grew up with Zack, _Alec thought. He dragged his gaze back to the game.

Noticing his friend's preoccupation, Biggs asked, "Something going on between you and hottie over there?"

Jerking up from the wide shot he just took, Alec said, "What the hell? You've got to be kidding. You know what a bitch she could be right? Why would I want to saddle myself with someone like that," Alec stared incredulously at his friend.

"Hey, chill, man. No need to get mad. Just asking," Alec's overreaction was all Biggs needed to know. He smiled wryly, his friend was obviously smitten, so he continued, "Had to ask, buddy. Don't wanna encroach, you know,"

Feigning nonchalance, Alec said, "No sweat… What do you mean, encroach on what?"

"She's kinda hot, if you haven't noticed. And I am looking for come company, if you get my drift," Biggs wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yeah, Alec knew what he meant alright; he felt the jealously flare inside him. Keeping his tone even, he said, "Won't do that if I were you. You may not come out of it alive. Max has a mean left hook and her attitude could do with a complete overhaul. You are probably better off with Cece over there," he turned to point out the blonde transgenic at the bar, and caught Max's glare just a couple of feet away from him. She obviously heard what he said. _Uh-oh,_ he thought. _Busted!_

"And who needs a complete overhaul?" Max asked him sweetly, arching her eyebrows.

Alec put on his innocent mask. He could see her hands twitching, no doubt in readiness to land him a punch.

Biggs said mischievously, "I was just saying how I've never noticed how good you look, Max. Even for a transgenic,"

Max's lips twisted as she tried to suppress her grin. Biggs was incorrigible. Max knew that he was interested in Cece. He asked her about Cece a couple of days ago. So why was he coming out with all these over-the-top flattery? "Really, Biggs. Why, how nice of you to notice. And what may I ask, have that gotta do with someone needing an overhaul?"

Biggs shook his head in mock resignation, "I don't know, Max. Alec here thinks you - " A hard elbow in his ribs put a stop to his words. He frowned at Alec, "What the hell was that for? Can't you see I'm talking to a lady here,"

Alec could not help himself. He snorted.

And got smacked upside the head from Max for his efforts, plus her patented death glare, a lesser man would have wilted under it's intensity.

She turned to Biggs, "Mind if I steal Alec from you for awhile?" she asked sweetly, flashing Biggs a smile.

"Sure. Hope to see you later, buddy," A grinning Biggs left with a wave to Alec, and a wink to Max. He headed towards Cece. He had been interested in her all along.

Alec frowned as he watched his friend leave. _Biggs can't be serious about Max…Right?_ Turning to Max, he asked, "What? You need me for something? Tell me you got a heist planned. I need some action. All these pool sessions are turning me soft,"

Max snorted, "It's your main source of income. And you know it. And why would I want you on a heist with me anyway? I am bound to have to end up saving your ass,"

"Always my ass, Maxie. Have you ever thought of your preoccupation with my ass? Granted, it's a nice specimen," Alec said mischievously, patting the specimen in question.

"Shut up!" Max said, "Why can't you be serious for just a moment, huh?"

Alec pretended to give it some thought, then sobering slightly, he said "Fine. So what's up?"

"Nothing big. Just wondering what's up with you and Zack. You guys have some history I don't know about or something?" Max asked bluntly. No point tip-toeing around the subject.

"Huh?" _Was he that obvious, _he thought to himself, "Nah! You're seeing things. I barely know the guy. We weren't in Manticore together, remember?" he answered in a flippant manner.

_Too flippant, _Max thought. Pressing on, "Come on, Alec. I thought we have gone past all these crap. Don't do this,"

Alec hesitated. He didn't want Max to think that. He wants Max to feel comfortable enough with him to trust him. _Ah, what the hell, she asked for it._ He looked into her eyes, so that she can see he was not joking, "Okay, don't blame me if you don't like what you hear. Don't know if you noticed but I think your 'brother' Zack want to 'get busy' with you,"

Max just stared at him for a second before answering him softly, "Its okay. I know. He told me,"

The silence following that proclamation was deafening.

"What! He actually told you? And you are okay with it?" He asked, incredulous. Never in a million years did he imagine this as Max's response to his words.

"I don't know. It's a bit weird, so I didn't say anything. Anyway he remembers more than the last time now, so that's good news. Apparently he had always felt that way. We'll see how it goes," Max said, hoping that Zack would eventually give up on that feeling, as she was not sure if she could reciprocate it.

Alec could not believe that Max was even considering it. _We'll see how it goes,_ her words echoed in his head. Small wonder she was not bothered by Zack's possessiveness. He felt a bit sick, they were not blood relatives, but for all intents and purposes, they were siblings. Alec told himself that it has nothing to do with the attraction he felt for Max.He did not want to continue this conversation any further. He forced out a grin, "Well, you gotta do what you've gotta do. Keep the family going strong,"

Max frowned in confusion, "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing," Alec said flatly trying to keep his emotions off his face and out of his voice, he dropped his cue on the pool table and grabbed his black leather jacket. "Gotta blaze. Catch you around, Max," he left without another glance at her.

Max fumed. _What was wrong with him now? What he said did not make sense at all. What family? Zack? Does he really think I want to be with Zack _like thatAn idea popped into her head suddenly making her flush -_ Could he be _jealous_ of Zack? Nah…Highly unlikely. She_ tried to dismissed the idea even as the nagging voice continued, _Why would he be jealous? Alec and I are definitely not like THAT._

_But you kissed him. Heck, you did MORE than kiss him, _the annoying voice argued again.

_That was heat. Neither of us could have done anything else. Its our hormones._

_And you thoroughly enjoyed the kiss with Alec even when you were not in heat. Which you kept telling that it was just a show to convince Logan. Yeah, right, Max. What does that tell you, huh?_

_Alec was just playing along then. We are just friends._

_But then why so bothered when you thought something was bothering Alec about Zack?_

_That's because Zack is my brother and he is my friend, and I want them to get along._

_Can you come up with a lamer excuse, Max? And right - Friends. That's why you feel like pouncing on Alec and not any other guy, even Logan, who you claim to be in love with at one time._

_But…_

_I DON'T KNOW!_

Max buried her head in her hands and groaned in frustration.

Zack came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulders, "Max, you okay?" Turning her to face him, he asked, "What's wrong? Tell me,"

Max looked up at Zack. The one who has seen her through all sorts of torture in Manticore. The one who consoled her at night when the pain was too hard to endure alone. The one she could always count on. Just that she was not sure she should be confiding in him when it comes to this. He was not exactly impartial.

"Its nothing, I'm okay," Max said with a small smile.

"Maxie, you can tell me, you know. Is it Alec?" She said she was coming over to get Alec to go over to join them, but where was the guy. Zack looked around but could not find any sign of the transgenic.

"Really, its nothing. I'm just a bit tired. Think I'll go home. You stay and enjoy yourself," Max got up to go say goodbye to OC and Sketchy.

"I'll come with you," Zack said possessively, his expression worried, he followed her.

t.b.c.


	6. PlayAlong Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

**Play-Along: Chapter 6**

After saying their goodbyes, Max got on her Ninja. Zack had his own. It was not long till they arrived at Max's apartment. Max had offered Zack the couch but he declined. He said he had got a place of his own not too far away.

Getting off his bike, he walked Max to her apartment. At the door he planted a kiss on Max's cheek, and stroked her hair, "I am so glad I found you. I missed you," he said softly, astounded by the silky softness of her skin and hair.

"I know, Zack. I missed you too," she hugged him tightly, her head pressed against his chest. She inhaled. He smelled so familiar. She thought back to those nights back in Manticore when she used to either crawl into his or Ben's bed.

"Goodnight, Maxie,"

"Goodnight, Zack. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course,"

………………………

From the shadows, a pair of eyes glinted as they observe the affectionate display of the two transgenics. He had been waiting, but not for long. He needed to talk to Max tonight. First it was the wait, then the fury started to mount when he saw Zack touching her. Zack cannot have her. Why? Because he wanted Max for himself.

He turned and backtracked silently.

………………………………

A month went by in a relatively peaceful manner. No attacks from the Breeding Cult or the Ordinaries. Max sighed, knowing it would not last long. Not that absolutely everything was peachy. There was this small issue with Alec's behaviour. He has not been himself recently. Even Sketchy, usually quite obtuse about things around him, could see that something was not right. Max has seen Alec less than 5 times at Crash in the last one month. And that was not your usual Alec. She could not even catch him in Jampony.

Max wanted to talk to Alec, but she was finding it hard since Zack was around almost all the time. Things being what they were between the two male transgenics, she did not feel comfortable approaching Alec when Zack was around. Zack had started work at Jampony. Somehow he managed to get on the same runs as Max more often than not. Must be the Manticore blessed charms. Normal was especially susceptible to it, Alec was living proof of that..

Max constantly found her thought drifting to Alec these days, no matter the situation, he always seemed to be in her mind. Max wondered if Alec was avoiding her. But why? She had dismissed the thought of Alec being jealous of Zack. But she could not dismiss the little voice in her head that insited she wanted Alec to be more than her friend, to be her lover to be exact. In the passing weeks, she had come to the conclusion that she could not just ignore the feeling. She never thought that she would consider Alec as anything else but a pain in the butt, let alone a potential lover. But she missed him. Max sighed heavily.

But what could she do? She needed to talk to him, but the guy was no where to be found...

Time to take some drastic action then, Max though to herself, a grin slipping into place across her beautiful features.

………………………..

Alec was sick of it. Every time he turned around, Zack was there with Max. Both at Crash and Jampony. She did not even glance at him. It was as if he was suddenly invisible. He thought that they have grown closer and were beginning to be friends, of sorts. He wanted to walk up to her and say something annoying just to piss her off so that maybe she would remember that he was there, but somehow he could just never bring himself to do it, it was never the right time..

Max laughing at something Zack said.

Zack's arm around Max as they were in Crash.

Max ruffling Zack's hair affectionately.

Zack planting a kiss on Max's cheek.

Max jokingly pushing Zack, laughing.

Zack holding Max close while he whispers something in to her ears.

_SHIT!_ It's as if they were a couple already… Maybe they were. _Why must this happen just as I realise how I feel_, he thought in agony. He buried his head in his pillow. Just a few weeks ago, he finally admitted to himself that he had fallen hard for Max. He knew now that someone out there must be having a good time playing a cosmic joke on him. First Rachel. Now Max. _Great, now he could not even sleep without thinking about all this crap_, he thought grumpily. Bad enough he could not go to Crash. He just couldn't bear to see Zack next to Max constantly, couldn't bear the though of him touching her. He has been frequenting some other bars recently for his beers, or simply just staying at home with a bottle or two of bourbon. This meant that he missed hanging out with his friends. Not only that, he had been celibate for more than a month. _A month!_ Ever since the fateful day Max came up to him in Crash and kissed him.

Tonight he had downed a bottle of scotch after he finally had decided that he needed some sleep. However, sleep eluded him. He punched his pillow in frustration.

_Why don't you go over to talk it out with her?_ A small voice asked in his head. _What's the point?_ another better, weary voice answered the first; after seeing what he has seen the last month, it seemed safe to say that Max had probably made her choice. And that choice did not include him.

Deep down he knew he could just not continue on like this. Manticore did not train them to be like this, to feel sorry for themselves. _Suck it up, soldier!_ A harsh voice in his head reprimanded him. They were meant to be soldiers, killing machines for goodness's sakes. He had to take some action, he decided finally, pain crossing his features but his eyes held an air of determination.

He would leave Seattle.

t.b.c.


	7. PlayAlong Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I am writing this purely for non-profit amusement.

**Play-Along: Chapter 7**

Max had finally decided that she had to see Alec. They had barely spoken all month. And she even missed his yapping. Getting on her Ninja, she started it and roared towards Alec's place, hoping that he could be home.

As she approached the street housing Alec's flat, she slowed, her bike purring softly.

In the dim light she could see a green bike exiting Alec's building. It was Alec's bike. Max frowned. _Where was he going at this time of the night? It had better not be a girl, _she thought, jealously rising instantly within her. Then she noticed the large backpack strapped across his back as he sped away.

He was leaving? Max began to look at him suspiciously. _Where? Why? And without saying goodbye?_ Max winced at the whiny tone of her thoughts. Maybe he was not leaving town. The only way to find out was to follow his trail. She wondered if she could pull it off without being detected. Alec was after all a Manticore trained assassin.

She waited until Alec had gone a fair distance, then put her bike in gear, heading north. She kept a fair distance between her and Alec, not wanting to rouse his suspicions. She just hoped that he wouldn't decided suddenly to look in his side mirror, transgenic eyesight being what it was, he would probably recognise her. In a typical Max-fashion, she has no idea what was her next plan of action but she decided she would come to that when she had to.

After a while on the road, Max realised that Alec was probably headed to Canada. Yup, he was definitely leaving town. Thinking that its time to confront him, she started to speed up. As she did this she could hear the car not far behind her do the same. She glanced at her side mirror, trying hard to see beyond the glare of the cars headlight. A pinprick of suspicion told her that she was being tailed. The car looked familiar.

Then realisation dawned.

_Logan!_

_What does he think he's doing?_ Max thought, irritated. Keeping an eye on Alec, she waved to Logan, letting him know that he had been spotted. She saw his car speed up, closing the distance between the two vehicles.

When his car finally moved alongside to the right of her bike, Max could see Logan through the open window.

"What do you think you doing, Logan?" Max shouted at him over the wind in her face. Her features displayed her annoyance. She thought that Logan had given up after that display with Alec at Crash.

"Max, listen. You don't know what you are doing. We need to talk," Logan said.

"What do you mean? I'm not the one tailing you. Here I am minding my own business, then you suddenly show up – tailing me, for goodness's sakes! I don't have time for this now. I need to get to Alec," Max said incredulously.

"Its Alec again now, is it. Zack not enough for you? I saw you both cozying up in front of your apartment," Logan taunted, gripping the steering wheel tightly to try to keep hold of his anger.

"Logan, I have absolutely no idea what's your dealio but I swear, keep out of my business or you'll regret it. And stop stalking me – its freaky," Max threw a disgusted look at Logan, while trying to keep her bike going straight on the road.

"Come on, Max. They are not for you. We were good together. We can make it work," Logan pleaded.

Max could not believe he was bringing this up again. Annoyed beyond belief, she said "Get this into your thick skull – I am not interested in a relationship with YOU. Get it? I have moved on, and I suggest you do the same. Get a life. Goodbye," Her expression was one of utmost disgust and contempt.

Something must have cracked in Logan at her words because as she sped up to pull away from him, Logan did the same as well. Max shot a worried glance at the car and the maniacal gleam in its driver's eyes.

Max stared in apprehension as Logan's 'Bessie' inched ever closer to her.

……………………………….

A small voice inside Logan pleaded for him to stop the madness, but it was overshadowed by a louder voice saying to go on. _Go on, Logan… If we can't have her, no one else can_. _We'll see to that_. Followed by a maniacal cackle.

Logan steered Bessie to the left towards Max, hoping that she would stop and listen to reason. She didn't. Instead, she sped up. Logan pushed on the accelerator, there was no way she was getting away so easily. His car surged forward.

He could hear the tires of Max's bike squeal against the road as she tried to get away from him while maintaining such a high speed. He could see her bike moving away from him again. He stepped down on the accelerator again, hard.

This time he must have pushed it too hard, because suddenly he heard a skid to his left where Max was a second ago. Turning to look, he heard a loud bang in front of him.

Logan's head hit the dash as Bessie crashed into the highway barrier with a loud crunch.

……………………………

Alec was revelling in the feeling of freedom as he roared down the road. He could felt the wind as it whipped by his face, clearing his head. He could almost taste the green, fresh smell of the forest around him. There wasn't many vehicles on the road, hardly surprising since it's almost 0400 hours.

It was the right decision to leave, he told himself. This way he would not feel so bad. Not that there were anything left for him in Seattle. The only reason he hung around was because Max was there, although it had meant an increased risk of tactical exposure. At least when she was with Logan, they still spent time together, but not since Zack came into the picture. Now that Alec thought about it, being a transgenic, Zack would know to keep Max to himself without raising her suspicion. Alec thought she would see through that, Max being Max and all. Unfortunately for him, she seemed quite happy with the current state of her life – i.e. with Zack.

He had noticed the two another vehicles behind him but had paid them not attention until now. With his transgenic hearing, he could hear shouting in the distance behind him. He looked at the reflection in his side mirror. The biker and the driver of a car were having a shouting match while still maintaining a good speed. He almost turned away when he suddenly realised that both the car and the bike seemed familiar.

Then it clicked… Max.

And Logan.

Slowing down marginally, he wondered if Max was following him. A feeling of hopefulness suddenly flared in his heart. Max cared enough to come after him. But what was Logan doing here then? It all seemed a bit suspicious to him. He decided that he had better stop and find out what was going on. He did not relish having the confrontation with Max while Logan was around, though.

At the instance the thought entered his mind, he heard a squeal of tires behind him. Slowing down more, he turned his head back to a frightening sight, and stared in disbelieve.

Logan looked like he was trying to run Max over. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _Alec thought, fuming. Logan was so intent that he didn't even notice that Alec had stopped.

Checking to find that there weren't any other vehicles on the road, he turned back and headed towards Max and Logan. _Please let me be in time,_ he thought desperately, pulling out his gun and holding it in one hand, as he sped towards them.

As he moved closer, he could see Logan deliberately swerving into Max. He saw Max losing control of her bike. He aimed his gun at Logan's front left tyre and shot.

The sound of the shot was all the warning Logan got before swerving into the highway barrier. Followed by the sound of metal crunching against metal.

"Max!" Alec shouted, his eyes worriedly darting around as he brought his bike closer of the scene of the accident. He heard a small moan and saw Max about 50ft behind Logan's mangled car. Getting of his bike, he quickly reached down to her, taking in her small form lying on the asphalt. She was out, "Max, talk to me. Max!" he tried to wake her up, stroking her hair lovingly.

A small sound brought his attention to Logan's car. Alec recognised the sound instantly, having heard it enough at Manticore. _Shit! Its gonna blow…No time to get Logan out now, _he thought desperately. Without further delay, he scooped Max up onto his bike such that she was straddling him. With one arm around her to keep her steady, he accelerated, trying to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the inevitable explosion.

A minute down the road, he heard the explosion. _Goodbye Logan, _he thought bitterly.

………………………..

Max groaned as she woke up to darkness. Her head felt like it was splitting. She gingerly felt the bump at the side of her head. Come to think of it, so was her left arm. She glanced at her arm and saw bandages. Then she remembered…

_Logan, that bastard!_

She wondered in apprehension if he brought her here. Recalling the events on the road, she shuddered. Logan had finally lost it. She looked around at the motel room and noticed a figure beside her on the bed.

_Alec._

She let out a relieved sigh. She saw Alec's eyes snap open at her sigh.

"Max! How are you feeling," Alec asked, instantly alert.

Max could feel his eyes running a health scan on her. "Not too great but I'll survive. What happened? Why are we here?"

Alec hesitated. "What do you remember?" He asked instead

"Logan was trying to run me off the road, and next thing I knew, bike skidded and I fell off. Nothing else,"

Alec decided that there was no way he can get out from explaining, so he started, "I saw that too. Then I turned back to try to stop him. Just before you skidded, I shot out one of his tyres. He went crashing into the barrier,"

"Is he alright?"

"No, Max. The car exploded afterwards. Logan was still in there," Alec explained, hoping that she would not start crying. She didn't.

Max nodded. Strangely enough, although she felt sorry for Logan, she did not feel as sad as she thought she would be. _And that got nothing to do whatsoever with the fact that he had been a pain ever since you broke up and he tried to run you over,_ a voice in her head said. Remembering why she was out on the road in the first place.

"Why, Alec?"

Misunderstanding her question, Alec said, "Huh? Why I didn't save Logan? Sorry, Max. It was too late, I could not get to him in time,"

Shaking her head, Max tried again, "No, that's not what I meant. Why were you leaving?"

Alec fidgeted silently, "Thought it will be good to have a change of scenery. And to be somewhere where I am not hunted like an animal," he said.

"Without telling any of us? Alec, we are your friends! You can't just run off without a single goodbye,"

"Max, none of you needs me here anyway. All of you were fine long before you met me. And anyway, you have Zack now to cover your back," he said, nor able to keep the bitterness from his voice.

_So that's what it is. Zack._ Max thought, and replied "Alec, I am still not 100 sure what's the deal between you and Zack. But that's besides the point. I need you in Seattle. I need you to stay,"

"Listen. Just let me go. I can't stay… I want to but, I really can't stay," Alec said in frustration.

"Why, Alec? Why can't you stay?"

"I can't tell you," he said, looking away from her eyes.

Max was beginning to have an inkling of the reason Alec was leaving, but she needed to hear it from him. But she knew that he wasn't going to give in so easily. She had to do it first.

"When I went to your place today, the last thing I expected was to see you take off…" she started, but was interrupted.

"You came to my place?" Alec asked. _That' why she was following me. But why was she there in the first place?_ "You needed something, Max?"

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you, to tell you something," Max said, unsure how to continue. She looked into Alec's hazel eyes and swallowed, trying hard not to drown in their swirling depths, "I think I need you to stay because… because… I can't bear for you to be not around"

Heart beginning to thump loudly now, "Why, Max, tell me why?" he asked emotions clouding his face, leaning over he reaching out for her.

Max sank into his embrace, and said softly against his neck, "I think I have feelings for you. I have been in some form of denial all this time. I want you more than a friend," she admitted, suddenly feeling lighter after the admission.

Alec closed his eyes as a warm feeling surged through him. Stroking her hair, he said, "Me too, Max. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that. Last month has been a nightmare. Seeing you with Zack and not being able to do anything about it..."He trailed off, still slightly unsure of himself.

Max lifted herself from the embrace to look into his eyes. She said earnestly, "Alec, it's you I want. Not Zack. Zack has always been and always will be my brother. You got under my skin. Don't know how you did it, but I am beginning to think that you cooked up all this in a devious sneak and conquer plot,"

Alec chuckled, "Maxie…Maxie… How did you think I felt when you were too busy with Zack to even notice me the last one month? You should have seen how miserable I was. It was pathetic!"

"I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. I can't very well confess my feelings for you in front of Zack, right!"

"Why not, then at least he knows where he stands," Alec said sulkily.

"He knows. I told him today before I came over to your place," For the past few weeks she had noticed Zack trying to get closer to her, and she did not know what to do. It was hard when she finally decided to tell Zack. She did not want to lose him. And she was afraid that he may over-react like what he did before they send him off to the farm. Fortunately, that did not happen. Zack seemed to be alright with it.

Alec grinned in satisfaction, pulling Max close for a kiss. She was here, are she was his, all was right in his world again it seemed. "Really? So you're all mine now? For me to do whatever I wish to do with?"

Smiling, Max swatted his arms, "Stop being such a smart-ass. And kiss me,"

Alec happily complied.

THE END

A/N: Okay, now that you have reached the end, what do you think? Please press the little review button and tell me your thoughts. (Smile)


End file.
